


Date Night

by newsiesgirllaces



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesgirllaces/pseuds/newsiesgirllaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post "imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Tim could feel the tears burning behind his eyes as he continued to sit at the empty table. Looking down at his clock, it read 7:43.   
“Hello Sir, are you still waiting for your second person in your party?” the server inquired in her light friendly voice, but her eyes seemed sad, like she seemed to be pitying him.   
“Yes I am.”   
_Almost Forty-five minutes late. Tim thought in frustration. Who stands someone up without even sending a text or a call? Oh, that’s right. Stupid Jacob Moyer from accounting does. Stupid Jacob Moyer and his stupid nice hair and his stupid white smile and his stupid hot body._   
“He’s been waiting for someone to come for a while now.”  
“I think someone stood that boy up.”  
“That poor guy.”  
“What girl would stand up a guy like that?”  
“He looks so sad.”  
Tim took a sip of water as he tried to ignore the other patron’s whispering about him. He honestly never thought that he had been more humiliated in his life.   
This was an upscale restaurant where he had to call and make reservations and a lot of affluent people were there. Tim could already see two company investors, one of his co-workers, a company head that his company wanted to merge with, and one of the higher ups.   
Tim was mortified that they all had a glimpse of his personal life and that personal life being him getting stood up on a date.   
He didn’t date often. He had anxiety and nerves, and he also didn’t want to settle for just any guy. Asking out Jacob took a lot of guts and once the man said yes, he had been excited for this date for the past several days.   
_I should have just let the anxiety win and take a lesson to never speak to people again._ Tim thought sadly.   
_7:50._ Tim read on his clock. There was nothing he could do to save the night. _I suppose I just leave and try not to pay attention to anyone looking at me._ Tim thought and he could feel his hands shaking as his heart thudded in his chest.   
People were going to watch him leave and pity him. Tim didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be stared at, or talked about, or made fun of, or pitied. His stomach was doing flip flops and is eyes started to blur from the tears he was forcing back.   
Now all he felt was like a shaking crying mess, alone in at upscale restaurant waiting for someone who would never come at an empty table.   
“Hey, I am so sorry I’m late. Work kept me and my phone died so I couldn’t even call you.” Tim didn’t recognize the loud boisterous voice, so he didn’t bother to look up.   
“Hey,” Tim felt a hand grasp his arm and he jerked back as he looked up at the other man. All Tim knew for sure was that it was most definitely _not_ Jacob. “Hey, I am so sorry. God, you must’ve thought I stood you up.” The man hugged Tim, but then whispered in his ear,  
“I’m Jason. Just go with it, alright? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.”   
Tim looked at this perfect stranger, Jason, and couldn’t help but smile. Some guy was willing to swoop in and save his ass by pretending to be his date. Which to Tim sounded like one of the nicest things a perfect stranger could do. Not to mention, said perfect stranger was most definitely attractive.   
“Thanks for coming Jason. I was afraid that you forgot.” Tim grinned and Jason smirked at him.  
“I could never forget about a pretty thing like yourself.”   
The waitress returned seeing that Tim had somebody with him and took their orders. She winked at Jason with a devious smirk, and then turned around to place their orders.   
“Do you know her?” Tim inquired.  
“Why of course, we work together.” Jason smirked. “I was just about to clock out when I saw you sitting here.” Jason said in a lower tone of voice.   
“I see. So do you always help out people who’ve been stood up?” Tim inquired and Jason gave him this mischievous smile that Tim was positive that the man had to practice in the mirror to make it look so perfect.  
“Only if they’re cute.”   
Tim could feel his face getting warm and cursed himself for blushing so easily. He cleared his throat and swiftly changed the subject,  
“So, Jason, when you aren’t working here or saving the reputation of people, what do you do?”  
“Do? Jesus this is starting to sound like a job interview.” Jason snorted. “Well, I’m a part time student. Do a lot of reading. I dunno how much I should tell you when I don’t even know your name.”   
“My- oh.” Tim’s eyes widened as he realized that he didn’t even introduce himself to the guy who was nice enough to pretend to be his date. “Tim. Tim Drake. That’s my name.”   
“Hmmm Tim. Timmy. It suits you.”  
“Don’t call me Timmy.”  
“Too late. You cannot undo what has been done, Timbo.”  
“Oh God that’s even worse.” Tim frowned which just made Jason laugh.   
“So anyway, what is it that you do?”   
“I work as a board member of Wayne Enterprises.”   
“Sounds fancy and boring.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong.”  
“Heh, what is it that you do when you’re not being fancy and boring and also not being stood up?” Jason inquired and Tim shrugged.  
“Ever heard of World of Warcraft?”  
“Christ your one of _those. _” Jason groaned with a small chuckle. “So when you’re not being fancy and boring you’re being a gigantic dork?”__  
“Ouch, your words wound me.” Tim smirked and before Jason could retort their food was brought out.   
“Thanks Steph.” Jason smiled at the girl and she laughed.  
“No prob, Jay.” She then looked over at Tim. “Enjoy your meal.”  
“She seems nice.” Tim said conversationally and Jason shrugged.  
“We’ve been friends for a while but she’s not really my type.” Jason then raised an eyebrow. “Is she your type?”  
“No. My type is muscular part time students who call me awful nicknames and save me from embarrassing situations.”   
“Well, it looks like you’re in luck. Because my type is boring fancy guys who are deep down super dorky.” Jason smirked.  
The two talked and ate for several hours and afterwards Jason walked Tim outside to his car.   
“So, that was a nice first date.” Tim smiled and Jason laughed.  
“Yes, it most definitely was.” He nodded, then looked at Tim hopefully. “Any chance that there will be a second date?”   
“Huh, well I believe I am free Wednesday.”   
“Look who is also free Wednesday.” Jason grinned. “I could pick you up around six and take you to a shitty action movie. I promise I won’t stand you up, Timbo.” Tim looked up at the handsome man and smiled.  
“It’s a date.”


End file.
